<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing feels better by maexvie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135128">nothing feels better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maexvie/pseuds/maexvie'>maexvie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Foxes (All For The Game), Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Baltimore, Movie Nights, Protective Andrew Minyard, Self-Indulgent, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, help?????????, idk how to tag, just foxes bonding, neil has a home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maexvie/pseuds/maexvie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You gave me a key and called it home.</p><p>"Home," Neil finally said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, implied Katelyn/Aaron Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing feels better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!</p><p>this is my first andreil fic (that's public anyway) so i hope you enjoy!</p><p>this is very self-indulgent. i wrote this to help myself cheer up :)</p><p>hope you enjoy! xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A word Neil thought was fitting to describe their kisses. Hot, wet, addictive--intoxicating. He thought of Andrew’s hands, hot and heavy that left small flames on his skin. He thought of his mouth, fitting on Neil’s perfectly and helping him lose track of time. He thought of Andrew pinning him down on the floor with his hands, seeing half crescents on his hands after. He thought of breathy sighs, soft groans and desperate hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped himself from going further, or else he’ll be stuck with a light problem by the end of tonight’s movie night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison had roped all the Foxes in for a movie night and let Nicky pick the movie. To say he was excited was half the truth. He was more excited about spending time with the Foxes and Andrew than watching the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour, the Foxes started filing in the room. The upperclassmen came together, Aaron was accompanied by Katelyn, Kevin had come with a bag full of snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin, you angel!” Nicky had said when he peeked in the bag. Nicky called Neil over with a gesture and held the bag in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice cream’s for Andrew, the rest are yours,” He said when Neil approached. Neil looked at Kevin with a casual nod and said, “Thank you.” Kevin shook his head and made a dismissive gesture with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil took the plastic from Nicky’s waiting hands and sat back down to his corner, waiting for the familiar mop of blonde hair to enter the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took five minutes for everyone to get settled down. Nicky got up and did a headcount before he played the movie. “Andrew isn’t here yet,” Nicky frowned. Neil waved him off and said, “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He earned a shrug from Nicky then Nicky played the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes in the movie, Andrew decided to make an appearance. Neil watched as he gave a curt nod to Aaron and sat down beside him. Andrew met his gaze and held it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you go?” Neil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew pointed up and Neil understood immediately. He tore his gaze away from Andrew to give the other his ice cream pint. Andrew accepted it with a nod and shifted closer to Neil so that they’re thighs were pressed together. Neil responded with an appreciative hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It would’ve been boring if it weren’t for Nicky, Allison and Kevin’s commentary. In fact he found himself agreeing with them through hums and a nod of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the weight of someone staring at him and he didn’t need to turn around to see if it was Andrew. He felt Andrew’s eyes trace the lines of his scars as if there was a ghost of a finger dragging along them. For a moment he was back in the hotel room in Baltimore. He was knelt on the ground with Andrew in front of him looking, touching, feeling his scars. It wasn’t a big deal then because Andrew had already seen the scars that littered his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he thought of Baltimore, the more he thought of Nathan, Lola and Romero. He felt his throat close in. He couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand brought him back to reality. It pressed down harder as a reminder that he’s okay. He’s safe. Nathan is dead. Lola is dead. Nathaniel is dead. He’s Neil Josten, starting striker for the Foxes at Palmetto State University. He’s home with his family, watching movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe,” Andrew whispered. His breath hot against Neil’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil took a deep breath. He felt his throat rip open as he let the air in.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abram,” Andrew called. Neil turned to look at him. His eyes met Andrew’s firm but reassuring gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re home,” He said a moment later. Andrew grabbed Neil’s finger and placed it on his palm, and guided it to draw the shape of a key. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You gave me a key and called it home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home,” Neil finally said. He felt Andrew’s grip on his finger soften. He laced his pointer finger with Andrew’s own. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Neil said with a small smile. Andrew’s reassuring gaze turned curious. He searched for any discomfort in Neil’s face before settling and relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ice cream melted a bit,” Neil noted in a silent murmur, he knew only Andrew can hear him. Andrew stared at him blankly and flicked a glance at his ice cream before shrugging. “It’s better that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil knew it by then but he still smiled at him. Andrew brought a hand to his face before forcefully pushing it away and making him face the tv. “Stop staring at me and watch the movie,” he said. Neil rolled his eyes and knew Andrew saw it because he was staring at Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew curled his cold fingers into Neil’s warm thigh as a warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two done eye fucking now?” Allison asked. Neil shrugged and glanced at Andrew dismissively. “I’m done, he isn’t.” He earned a loud laugh from Nicky. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew rolled his eyes and looked at the tv again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil smiled when he felt Andrew link their hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After the movie ended, everyone got into a discussion on what sucked and what didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying it would’ve ended better if Rora chose Lilith over Kim,” Nicky said exasperatedly. “I have to agree,” Kevin followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would’ve been a power move if all three of them ended together. Something tells me all three of those girls and nonbinary person liked each other. Lilith looked at Kim the same way she does Rora and Kim looked at Lilith the same way they do Rora,” Allison spoke, checking her newly done manicure in between her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would’ve been interesting,” Renee commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Renee gets it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky and Allison got into heated debate.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neil, what are your thoughts on it?” Dan asked, evidently fed up with Nicky and Allison’s bickering. That caused the room to go cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh,” Neil said awkwardly. “C’mon, Neil. The audience is waiting,” Andrew teased beside him. He sent a cursory glance to Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rora could’ve found more of her family heritage if she didn’t choose someone. At the beginning of the movie, she seemed hellbent on knowing who her parents were and why they sent her away to some half-assed training academy. It made no sense why she chose a partner over knowing her family heritage, so to me, her character was squashed down in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath once he’s done. He felt everyone’s surprise in their stares. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” It tumbled out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re surprised you paid attention. We thought you and Andrew were just eye fucking,” Allison answered. Neil shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neil has a pretty good point,” Nicky said appreciatively. Renee hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it, the romance seemed pretty forced,” Matt commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Neil,” Renee said with a pleased smile. Neil brushed her off dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew looked at him, a satisfied smirk on his face as he pressed a warm hand on the dip of Neil’s back. “Good on you, Junkie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Neil and Andrew laid in bed. Foreheads pressed, breaths mingling between them, warmth shared, feet tangled under the sheets, an arm across Neil’s middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he stared at Andrew’s face. He dragged his gaze everywhere, examining his eyebrows, his eyelashes, his cheekbones and his lips. Neil wanted to kiss him so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew peeked an eye open and it almost knocked the air out of Neil. “Staring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault you look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fault for having eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather I take them out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Neil asked, a smile threatened to form on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue,” Andrew said and he didn’t need to say more.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil knew what he was talking about as they had talked about this a few weeks ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you like my eyes so much?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blue. They’re blue. They’re more honest than your mouth is,” Andrew said</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer didn’t change.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you like kissing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He earned a warning stare that he knew better to take seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil smiled as Andrew pressed his lips against his. He let out a satisfied sigh that got lost in the air as Andrew licked his mouth open and slid his tongue in. Neil grabbed Andrew’s hair and gave it a soft tug, swallowing the groan that followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew slid his free hand on Neil’s thigh. He tapped on the skin thrice before Neil pressed it against his thigh with his free hand. Andrew slid his hand further and further, entering a dangerous territory before Neil pushed it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only my thighs,” Neil panted when he pulled away from Andrew. The other nodded before capturing Neil’s lips in a searing kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed until Neil felt dizzy—until sleep caught up on them and they could barely feel their lips, numb from their kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M getting sleepy,” Neil yawned. Andrew placed one last kiss on Neil’s forehead. It was soft, tender, a reminder that he’s here.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep,” Andrew said. “Junkie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil smiled in his sleepy daze. “You like me anyway,” he slurred as his eyes fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil dreamt of orange-pink hues and cigarette smoke that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed reading this!</p><p>i'm actually kind of nervous that the characters are ooc so please be nice to me! :)</p><p>thank you for reading! i hope you stay hydrated. stay safe xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>